Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Aurebesh Hi! Was würdest du davon halten, wenn in der Jedipedia Aurebesh benutzt werden könnte? Ich habe für mich eine Möglichkeit gesucht Aurebesh besser zu lernen und mir eine Extension für MediaWiki geschrieben. Diese funktioniert mitlerweile gut und zuverlässig, auch wenn es noch kleine Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten gibt wie das Erhalten von Zeilenumbrüchen, oder die Verwendung Umlaute. Wenn du möchtest, könntest du dir das mal ansehen und vielleicht sogar in die Jedipedia einbauen. 14:45, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Cody, das versteht doch dann keiner oder es wird nur von den wenigsten verstanden, was da dann steht! Bild:--).gif Ich denke, dass eine Geheimsprache nicht notwendig ist. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:47, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Habe ich mir fast gedacht... wie gesagt, es können eben nicht viele lesen. Falls du es dir trotzdem mal ansehen oder ausprobieren willst, kannst du dich bei mir melden. (ausprobieren könntest du in meiner Testumgebung, nicht in der Jedipedia ;) 15:12, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagen Hi Premia, ich wollte fragen ob auch NichtAddmins Vorlagen wie zum Beispiel Ben Kenobi sie hat erstellen dürfen? Gruß A-11 15:55, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ben hat viele Vorlagen erstellt... Allgemein darf jeder sinnvolle Vorlagen erstellen. Auf welche Vorlage beziehst du dich? 16:24, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :EDIT:''Meinst du die Vorlage aus Bens Signatur? Naja... finde ich nicht so sinnvoll, da man Unterseiten der eigenen Benutzerseite als Vorlage verwenden kann (siehe meine Signatur) 16:31, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, weil das haben ja recht viele, aber immer dieses ewige blablabla hinschreiben finde ich recht nervig ich meinte genauso etwas wie du hast. Das ist Super. Gruß A-11 16:36, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Zu meiner Signatur ist zu sagen, dass meine Benutzerseite die Vorlage ist. Ich habe den kompletten Inhalt mit eingeschlossen und die Signatur ist am Ende in -Tags. Muss man ''sehr mit aufpassen... sonst ist jede Signatur die ganze Benutzerseite^^ 16:40, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hab ich grad ausprobiert, als Vorschau, dah ziemlich komisch aus Bild:;-).gif Danke und Gruß A-11 16:42, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::PS 16:55, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) so habs geschafft. Hallo A-11, selbstverständlich dürfen auch Benutzer, die nicht Admin sind, Vorlagen erstellen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:16, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) icq Zum wievielten Mal kommt diese Überschrift jetzt? Egal... Könntest du vielleicht, wenn du Zeit hast, mal inerhalb der nächsten viertelstunde in icq kommen? Ich hätte ein paar kleine Sachen zu besprechen. 21:26, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Cody, in ICQ bin ich nicht mehr erreichbar. Für Diskussionen stehe ich auf meiner Diskussion auf Jedipedia und per Mail (premia@jedipedia.de) zur Verfügung. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:32, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Hm... schlecht, dauerhaft? Hab eine Mail geschrieben. 21:43, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Admin-Nachfolger Hallo Premia! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es einen Nachfolger geben wird, da Little Ani ja kein Admin mehr ist. Wird es Wahlen oder so geben? MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:54, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mich würde auch mal was anderes interessieren: Wird einer der beiden Nur-Admins zum Bürokraten "befördert", denn wir haben in LittleAni ja nicht nur einen Admin, sondern auch einen Bürokraten verloren? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:56, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Äähmm...sorry für die (vermutlich) saudumme Frage, aber seid wann ist Little Ani nicht mehr Admin und warum? Ich war in letzter Zeit nur sporadisch anwesend und habe davon nichts mitbekommen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 21:11, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ani ist seit Samstag auf eigenen Wunsch auf Grund einer internen Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht mehr Admin. Ob und wann es neue Admins geben wird, werden wir noch im Adminforum besprechen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:26, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe! Hallo, Premia! Ich habe gerade ein kleines Problem mit meinem Design und der Anzeige der Jedipedia. Weißt du vielleicht, was da los ist? ''Bel Iblis'' 21:18, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Garm, ich empfehle einen Neustart deines Rechners. Wenn das Problem bestehen bleibt, melde dich bitte nochmal bei mir. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:36, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Diskussions-Icon in Unterschriften Ich habe schon gemeinsam mit Ben Kenobi und Admiral Ackbar auf meiner Diskussionsseite herausgefunden, dass man, wenn man das Icon für Diskussionen in der Unterschrift verwenden will, sämtliche Begründungen von Vorlagen nicht angezeigt (Quelltext) werden. Man kann das Problem lösen, indem man den Namensraum überprüft und im Artikelnamensraum das Bild durch Text ersetzt. Ein Beispiel findest du hier. Diejenigen, die ebenfalls das Icon in der Signatur verwenden, sollten ihre Unterschrift dementsprechend abändern. Dazu reicht es, den Text in einen Editor zu kopieren und "C-3PO" durch den eigenen Benutzernamen zu ersetzen (Bearbeiten -> Ersetzen). Hoffentlich kann man so verhindern, dass die Begründungen bei den Artikeln fehlen oder es zu Missverständnissen kommt. Viele Grüße, 22:37, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo C-3PO, das Gleichheitszeichen macht in diesem Fall Probleme. Du löst das Problem, indem du '''1= vor deine Begründung einfügst. Ich habe das für dich in Eloms korrigiert. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:17, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Es klappt auch ohne Bild, daher lasse ich es lieber so. Jedes Mal "1=" vor die Begründung zu schreiben, ist mir zu aufwendig. Ürigens war ich schon mit dem Artikel fertig, daher ist ein UC nicht mehr nötig. ::Viele Grüße, 07:43, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Weshalb ich nicht mehr ICQ nutze Einige von euch haben mich gefragt weshalb ich nicht mehr ICQ nutze bzw. nicht mehr im Chat dort bin (Offline-Nachrichten schaue ich gelegentlich nach), vielleicht wollen auch andere den Grund wissen, deshalb schreibe ich hier auf meiner Diskussion diese Erklärung, damit alle bescheid wissen. Ich nutze kein ICQ mehr, weil ich die Zeit, die ich dort verbringe, produktiver für die Jedipedia einsetzen möchte. Auf administrativer Ebene gibt es immer noch viel zu tun, außerdem würde ich es nicht schlecht finden noch den ein oder anderen Artikel zu schreiben. Mein Studium verlangt auch seine Zeit ab, jetzt nach bestandenem Vordiplom wird das Hauptstudium auch nicht leichter. Ihr könnt mich aber nach wie vor täglich erreichen, und zwar hier auf meiner Diskussion oder per Mail. Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 01:11, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Titel und Weiterleitung Was für einen Fehler bekommst du? Und in welchem Browser? 14:06, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Im Internet Explorer. Hier der Screenshot: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Screenshot_Millennium_Falke.jpg --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:11, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ah... liegt am Browser. Problem bekannt, Lösung nicht. In allen anderen Browsern geht es. 14:13, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: → hier Dies/Das hi Premia. Zuerst, auf der Seite Statistik der Jedipedia steht 5 Benutzer haben Administrationsrechte, das stimmt ja gar nicht mehr. Ja das war das erste, das könntest du ja ändern. Und dann eine Frage, ich glaube vielleicht ist es ja falsch, aber ich glaube die Kampagne der Rebellen bei Empire at War dem Kanon entstpricht also könnte man doch über bestimmte Schlachten kleine Artikel schreiben. Das würde ich dann nämlich tun ;-) 20:37, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hi A-11, in der Statistik stehen 5 Benutzer mit Administrator-Rechten, weil RC-9393 noch Administrator-Rechte hat. Zu Empire at War kann ich leider nichts sagen, ich kenne das Spiel nicht. Am besten mal in der Diskussion des Artikels nachfragen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:23, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube Ben kennt sich mit dem Spiel gut aus. Warum hat RC-9393 eigentlich noch Admin-Rechte?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 13:56, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Weil er nur vorübergehend inaktiv ist, aber vor hat zurück zu kommen und dann auch wieder als Admin tätig zu sein. Zumindest so weit ich weiß. 16:38, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Hallo Premia! Könntest du mal folgenden Eintrag aus den php-Dateien löschen? Der taucht nämlich immer auf, wenn man sich die doppelten Weiterleitungen anschaut: Corellian_Engineering_Corporation%E2%80%8E Danke schonmal! 18:11, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hi Ben, kannst du den Fehler bitte genauer beschreiben? Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:52, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, schau es dir mal an: Spezial:Doppelte Weiterleitungen. Eigentlich dürfte das nicht sein, da beim Löschen beide eigentlich identischen Lemmata weg sind. Schaut man sich allerdings den Link an, dann sieht man, dass beim ersten Eintrag "%E2%80%8E" dahinter steht, was nicht dahin gehört und den Fehler verursacht. 18:57, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe den Fehler korrigiert. Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft enthält keine doppelte Weiterleitung mehr. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:55, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) Norwegisches Wiki Hi Premia! Es gibt ein norwegisches Star-Wars-Wiki, das unserer Interwiki-Liste hinzugefügt werden sollte. Würdest du das machen? Gruß, --Little Ani 08:50, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hi Ani, ich habe das norwegische Wiki hinzugefügt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:28, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Rumänisches Wiki Hi! Es gibt auch ein rumänisches Wiki, was bis im Moment zwei Artikel hat. → http://ro.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ Vielleicht sollte man es auch gleich zu unseren Interwikis hinzufügen!? Gruß, --Little Ani 23:39, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hast du dir mal die Artikel angeguckt, das wurde beinar alles von der Wookiepedia kopiert. ::Auserdem keine Akitvität seit Mitte April, daher ist gegenwärtig auch nicht davon auszugehen, das zu den zwei Artikeln noch was dazukommt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:39, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Viele Star-Wars-Wikis kopieren von der Wookieepedia. Keine Ahnung, warum uns deren Wiki-Politik etwas angehen sollte. Bei uns ist es verboten, von der Wookieepedia zu kopieren, und bei denen scheinbar erlaubt. Jedem das seine. Seit Mitte April keine Aktivität? Das sind gerade mal drei Wochen... beim italienischen Wiki ist anfangs auch nichts gelaufen und nun haben die schon ein paar Artikel mehr. Dass es am Anfang etwas langsam vonstatten geht, ist normal, war auch bei Jedipedia so. Als ich mich angemeldet habe, waren am Tag nicht mehr als 20 bis 50 Edits vorzufinden und jetzt ist es deutlich mehr als das fünffache. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, die Rumänen zu unterstützen, fände es aber ungerecht, weil wir die anderen Wikis diesbezüglich unterstützen. Außerdem sehe ich keinen Nachteil für uns, wenn wir die Rumänen mitaufnehmen. Gruß, --Little Ani 22:52, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Habs eingebaut. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:03, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) falscher Name Hi, ich hab keine Ahnung ob das hier richtig steht aber ich probiers einfach mal. Jedenfalls hatte ich aus zeitgründen einen Freund gebeten mich hier anzumelden, allerdings hat der einen falschen Nick benutzt was mich tierisch stört. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob du den Account löschen könntest? :Dafür müsstest du wohl den Namen des Accounts nennen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:44, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Stimmt mein Nick ist Sean. :Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Wir können den Account umbenennen, weshalb du dich auch nicht neu anmelden musst. Sag einfach, welchen Nick du haben möchtest, wir werden dann alles weitere erledigen. 23:06, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) OK dan nehmen wir mal Sean-Stanik :Ähm... dann find ich nur "Sean" aber besser. Willst du vielleicht irgendwas Star Wars-mäßiges? 23:12, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vielleicht LaRone von dem Sturmtruppler? :Von mir aus. Du musst dich dann mit dem neuen Namen und dem alten Passwort anmelden. 00:01, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) OK und nochmals vielen Dank. Move-Rechte Hi Premia, wär es möglich, dass du mir Move-Rechte gibst? Ich habe nämlich bei einem Artikeltitel Bretspiel statt Bre't'''tspiel hingeschrieben. Jamaryn Star 16:48, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Jamaryn, ich habe dir Move-Rechte gegeben. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:59, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::OK, danke! Jamaryn Star 14:52, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Hi Premia, könnte ich wohl auch Move-Rechte bekommen? Man weiß ja nie wann man sie brauchtBild:;-).gif. Gruß --Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 18:11, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Hi Roan, du hast jetzt auch Move-Rechte. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:09, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Jo danke! MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:11, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) MediaWiki Extension Hallo Premia! Mir ist da eine interessante MediaWiki Extension untergekommen, die eventuell etwas für die JP bringen könnte. Ich habe einen Link zur Extension: MediaWiki Extension MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:07, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sowas einschneidendes sollte als Vorschlag diskutiert werden. Wenn man das einführt, bringt das erst mal ein Heidenarbeit. Und aufgrund unserer strengen Regeln für Nachweise und Quellen ist das überhaupt nicht nötig. Zur Info, für die nicht wissen, um was es geht: Die Erweiterung bewirkt, dass jeder Artikel „gesichtet“ werden kann. D.h. wenn eine Änderung an einem Artikel erfolgt, muss diese zuerst von einem „Sichter“ geprüft werden, ehe sie für andere Leser sichtbar wird. Wie gesagt, ist das aufgrund unseres Quellenzwangs bei jeglicher Ergänzung vollkommen überflüssig. Gruß, --Little Ani 18:19, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch, dass das überflüssig ist. Es muss alles mit Quellen belegt werden und prüfen, ob es belegt ist und evtl reverten kann jeder, da braucvht es keine Hilfs-Polizisten-Erweiterung. Noch dazu funktioniert die Extension nicht sicher... 19:06, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Video Hi Premia kannst du mir sagen wie ich dieses Video uf meine Benutzerseite krig?''--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 09:25, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST)'' :0ML2krQ9zuc Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 11:00, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Ret --Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:29, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) FanWikiRing Hallo Premia. Wie wird man Mitglied im FanWikiRing? Ich habe nähmlich ein Wikia-Wiki Namens BandiPedia das sich mit dem Thema Crash Bandicoot beschäftigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:46, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hallo BobaCartman, ich schlage vor, dass du dich bei den Verantwortlichen des FanWikiRings meldest: FanWikiRing. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:49, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hallo Premia, ich verspräche die Seite Fan-Fiction nicht wieder zu erstellen, aber andere user haben auf jedipedia auch ihre Fan-Fiction gestellt. Warum darf man den keine Fan-Fiction auf die Jedipedia stellen? Schreibe bitte auf meine Diskussinsseite :-) Mfg AniD 17:14, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Hallo AniD, Diskussionen werden dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden, deshalb bleibe ich hier. Fan-Fiction darf in Jedipedia nicht geschrieben werden, weil Jedipedia ein Wiki ist, bei dem die Artikel mit offiziellen Quellen belegt werden. Da es sich bei Fan-Fiction bekanntermaßen nicht um eine offizielle Quelle handelt, dürfen diese bei Jedipedia nicht geschrieben werden. Eine Ausnahme stellt die Benutzerseite und Benutzerunterseiten dar. Allerdings sollte das hier dann im Rahmen bleiben. Ich hoffe, dass somit alles klar ist. Hier kannst du übrigens so viel Fan-Fiction schreiben, wie du möchtest: http://de.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:22, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Uhrzeit... Hi Premia, kann es sein, dass die Uhrzeit in der Anzeige der letzten Änderungen kaputt ist? MfG, Wolverine Koon 11:31, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hi Wolverine Koon, inwiefern "kaputt"? Wenn du damit meinst, dass sie vorgeht, dann gehe bitte in die Einstellungen, klicke auf Datum und Uhrzeit und dann auf Vom Browser übernehmen, anschließend Einstellungen speichern. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:48, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt Hey Chef, mir ist seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen, das die Warnung für den BK seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig zu funktionieren scheint. Vor ein paar Tagen ist das schon ein paar Benutzern hintereinander passiert. Jetzt grade habe ich Ackbars Änderungen an den Schattenlanden auch einfach überschrieben, weil keine Warnung kam (war jetzt nicht schlimm, er hat eh nur den Text korrigiert, den ich raus genommen und komplett ergänzt habe, aber sollte einem zu denken geben). Ist hier irgendwas umgestellt worden in letzter Zeit? Pandora Diskussion 20:34, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora, in letzter Zeit wurde nichts umgestellt. Ich werde nachforschen woran das liegen könnte. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:46, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Benachrichtigungs-Emails Irgendetwas scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts verändert hast? Ich bekam nämlich eine Benachrichtigungsmail (zu dieser Änderung) unter anderem mit dem Inhalt "Zusammenfassung des Bearbeiters: interwiki To jest drobna zmiana". Normalerweise müsste es lauten "Zusammenfassung des Bearbeiters: interwiki Nur Kleinigkeiten wurden verändert". Viele Grüße, 17:36, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo C-3PO, in den Artikel wurde ein polnischer Interwiki-Link eingetragen. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 09:10, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Das kann sein. Trotzdem kommt mir dies komisch vor. Außerdem werde ich in letzter Zeit immer wieder abgemeldet (=ausgeloggt) (obwohl ich Cookies gestzt habe, dass ich angemeldet bleibe). Viele Grüße, 14:40, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Namen ändern Hi Premia, Ich wollte gerne meinen Namen ändern, und ein anderer Benutzer leitete mich an einen Bürokraten weiter, und dann bin ich auf dich gestoßen. Kannst du mir helfen, meinen Namen in Lowbacca zu ändern? :Musst erstmal jegliche Links auf deine Seite auf den neuen Namen ändern, und danach kein neuen mehr erzeugen. Danach kann der Name geändert werden. Pandora Diskussion 21:33, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Okay und dann? ::Lowbacca :::Dann müsste sich ein Bürokrat drum kümmern. Pandora Diskussion 16:42, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie lange dauert das ungefähr? Und muss ich mir ne neue Benutzerseite erstellen? ::::Lowbacca :::::Nein, die Benutzerseite wird automatisch mitverschoben. Außerdem unterschreibt man mit ~~~~. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Disku''']] 17:20, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Jedipedia-Zwilling Hallo Premia! Ich möchte dich auf folgende Diskussion aufmerksam machen: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Jedipedia-Zwilling Da ist irgendwas beim Server-Umzug fehlgeschlagen, was teils für große Verwirrung sorgt.--Little Ani 15:18, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis, Ani. Ich habe den "Zwilling" offline gesetzt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:38, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST)